Danny and Lolo, Past
by Tate Icasa
Summary: She was Danny and he was Lolo. She broke two promises, and his heart. Part One of Two.
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Lolo

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I think thats fairly obvious. FANfiction, ya know?

Chapter One: Promise?

Age: 4, Location: The Beach

Four-year-old Danny looked at the crumbling sand castle and the boy trying to keep it from falling for a moment before she walked over.

"'s not gonna work if ya do it like dat." She said.

The boy looked up. "How do _you_ know?" He challanged.

Danny sat down and took the bucket out of his hands.

"Hey! Dat's mine!" The boy yelled, trying to snatch it back.

"Shuddup, you, I'll give it back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She scooped sand into the bucket and began pushing on it. "You gotta pack it really, really good or else it'll fall down again." She explained, tipping the bucket over. "See?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Danny."

"I'm Lolo."

Danny snickered.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"My mommy says Lolo means crazy in haw. . .hawa. . .some state."

"Hawaii." Lolo said. "I been there once. An' it isn't my real name, I ju' can't pronounciate it."

"You can't pronouciate your own name? You really _is_ lolo!"

"Well Danny's a boys name." He shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Jerk!"

"Snob!"

"Danny, sweetie, time to go!" A woman called.

Danny stood up. "I gotta leave now." She announced, then turned on her heel and ran to her mother, Lolo's bucket still clutched in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Lolo

Review Reply:

**Poker Joker who reviews stuff:** It may not be apparently relevent, but I guarantee you'll catch on eventually.

**Forgotton Angel: **Well, I can't tell you here without ruining the plotline. How 'bout I give you an answer through PM?

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx:** Thanks! And here's that update you asked for.

Chapter Two: Girls are Icky!

Age: 5, Location: Kindergarten

"Lolo?" Danny asked, staring at the boy in front of her.

"Danny?" He asked back.

"My mommy says its not nice to answer a question with another question." Danny said matter of factly.

"You! Give me back my bucket! You _promised!_"

"You believed me?"

"Well, eyah. You lied to me?"

Danny rolled her eyes. "Duh. But I still gots the bucket, if you really want it back."

Lolo shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you can keep it."

"Really?"

"Really." He said. "And no one calls me Lolo."

"Well, I'm going to." She declared. "It'll be just between us."

"You're crazy."

No," She corrected. "You are."

He rolled his eyes.

"You want your ball back?" She asked, tossing the nerf ball into the air. He caught it.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"No way! You're a _girl!_"

"So?"

"So girls are weak." Lolo said. A couple of the boys cheered.

"I could beat you." Danny said confidently.

"Prove it." He said, tossing her the ball. The rest of the boys formed a circle around them.

"I win." Danny said several minutes later. Many of the circle of boys nodded. "I guess girls isn't so weak after all."

"Or maybe you're not really a girl."

Danny smacked him and stalked away.

Lolo stared, open-mouthed, after her. As the circle dissipated, one of the boys walked up to him.

"She got you good." He said. "She your girlfriend or something?"

Lolo made a face. "No way! Girlse are icky! I'm _never_ gonna have a girlfriend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Lolo

Review Reply:

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101: **grins Looks like you caught on too.

**Unavailable Penname: **Thanks!

**Girliegurl: **And thanks to you too. If you think you know then you're probably right, and it should become blatantly obvious to others in the next couple of chapters.

**Tweetybaby:** Also, thanks! This soon enough? smirk looks at Nata I am being nice! Muses!

Chapter Three: Normal

Age: 5, Location: Kindergarten

"Danny, lookit this!" Lolo said, pulling one of his pant legs up to reveal a large bruise on his shin. "See? I felled down the stairs last night."

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked, hesitantly poking the bruise.

Lolo winced and covered the bruise again.

"A little." He admitted.

"Didja cry?"

"Nope." He said proudly.

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm awesome, huh?"

She punched his arm and grinned. "Braggy too."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Nothing wrong with braggy."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

". . .and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Came the chanting of voices across the playground.

"They's talking about us!" Lolo said.

"Yeah. What's K-I-S-what they said?"

"Kissing." Lolo said. "Its what grown-ups do when they really really like each other."

"They think we like each other?" Danny said, wrinkling her nose.

Lolo shrugged. "Kenny askeded me if you was my girlfriend once."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That girls was icky and I'd never have a girlfriend."

"You think I'm icky?" Danny asked quietly.

"No! You're not a girl you're-!"

"Lolo, you jerk! I am so a girl!" She slapped him and stalked away.

"Danny! I didn't mean it like _that!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Lolo

A/n: Review replies are at the bottom of the page, they're long.

Chapter Four: Mothers' Day

Age: 5, Location: Kindergarten

"I'm making a sparkly card for _my_ mommy," Danny said, "What're you making, Lolo?"

"I'm not making nothing!"

Danny looked at him. "But its mommies day!"

He shrugged. "So? My mommy hates me and I hate my mommy."

"You're mommy can't hate you!"

"Yes she can! She hates my daddy too! Thats why she's makin' us leave."

"You're leaving? And you wasn't going to tell me!? Lolo, you - you -!" She slapped him and stalked away.

He found her at the end of the day, behind the bush where they had always met.

"Danny?"

"Lolo." She said. "I thoughts you were leavin'."

"I is. I wann-ed to say goodbye."

"Not 'good' bye." Danny muttered accusingly. "Why wasn't you going to tell me?"

"Cuz. I didn't wanna say bye."

"Then don't say it." Danny said suddenly. "Say 'see you later' instead."

"But I won't."

"Sure you will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lolo nodded. "I wanna teach you something, kay Danny?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"You put your lips out like you're pouting." He instructed, and when she did he leaned forward and pressed his own against them. "_That's_ what kissin' is." He told her.

Age: 16, Location: PCA

Logan Reese sat in his room cursing Dana Cruz for reminding him so much of a little girl who'd broken two promises and his heart.

Review Reply:

**tweetybaby:** Thanks! This is the last installment of 'Past'. Look for 'Present', coming soon. Very soon, in fact. (Oh, and it's spelled 'appreciated'. grin)

**WHADDUP ASHHH.: **I gave you an Idea? Cool, the plot bunnies are spreading! coughs

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101:** Oh, thanks so much!

A/n: I guess anyone who read the RR's noted that this was the last bit of this story. But don't worry, the sequel 'Present', will be out soon. As in, within three days. And yes, you can PM me with dirty notes if I don't post it within that time.


End file.
